The Eternal Empire
"The north is spired with death in mire, in religious irons, who purge those who don't click with '' ''their sounds. No one dare try, For those monsters are not living, those monsters are not alive" '- Psionic Adamal, scholar; famous for his observations, though later proved incorrect, on the Eternal's -' The '''Eternal Empire '''were a race long theorised to be sentient hunter killer machines; their appearance leaving little room for speculation. Not much was known of the Eternal's culture government or society; it had been gathered from those who dared encroach their region of space and reports left by Dyss Ravagers, that the Empire was outwardly hostile to any but their own. It later emerged during the Unbidden crisis that these machines were actually humans, survivors of the exodus that escaped through a separate portal hidden on the Isle of Man. This was not positive news though; the Isle of Man was an island just off the coast of Wales (between wales & Ireland) making it a firmly British held location. The British Empire had been a long-rival of the pre-exodus Commonwealth and though headway had been made to bridge these tensions, they reignited with the threat of extinction. The remnants of the old Empire built anew and reforged their Empire, rebranded as the Eternal Empire. History As mentioned above, the Eternal Empire is the continuation of an Earth Nation known as The British Empire; the men & women who travelled through the portal did so still under the oversight of government, whereas those who went through the eastern portal were without leadership on the other side. The new planet they found themselves on though was hostile and a bloody war against savages was fought, Queen Victoria VIII attained powers through advanced alien technology and suppressed the Biluan savages long enough for her people to take majority control, though would still be loses like the fall of New Haven as the savages grew accustomed to the controlling abilities of a different species (Victoria's power over the Biluan declined as they were different species, she herself had not grown to full power and so could not force control) Under the guidance of 'Empress' Victoria, an Imperial government grasped the reins of state; the Eternal Empire would become the dominating power of the Northwestern quadrant of the galaxy. Made spiteful by perceived betrayal and the hostile xeno savages the nation grew extremely hateful and distrusting of all other life besides their own (who lived together in unity unseen anywhere else) and were pushed to warmongering ideals by the Dyss When Daniel Lavoie became Emperor the nation lost its hyper-aggressive stance, the Eternal Empire relinquished its quest to exterminate the Commonwealth and while they mostly stopped aggressive expansion in the galaxy they did not spare the Dyss who were exterminated until only isolated pockets within other nations remained. In the far future, the Eternal Empire lives on as the only nation capable of rivalling the Comonwealth, just as they once did on Earth. Politics Initially the Empire hailed a single Empress who presided over an Imperial form of government, the Empire was not spilt or divided for the government was centralised to the extreme; there were noble families of a kind who supported the Empire through industrial support or whatever form the family specialised in, but no nobles were in line to the throne and were not part of the government in any part (Further still the nobles were barred from government positions) When '''Empress Victoria VII '''was 'killed' the Empire instigated an election based system, the votes were not for government though, these votes were for the next Emperor / Empress. A parliament would vote for the next Emperor based on meritocratic values. Category:Nations Category:Eternal Empire